Konoha School Detective
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Kasus baru dalam Konoha School Detective! Kasus kali ini menyangkut dari pasangan muda sang tuan muda albino dan sang tuan muda pasir. Apakah kasus yang harus ditangani dalam dua hari itu? Youkoso, ojou-sama! UPDATE
1. Prolouge:Konoha Academy!

**Disclaimer**: heenn~ bukan saya yang pasti~;_;

**Rating:** T kok..

**Pairing:** Sasunaru, not Narusasu!..dan pairing-pairing lainnya.

**Summary:** Konoha Academy adalah sekolah unik bin ajaib yang dikelola oleh kepala sekolah yang unik juga. Ditambah dengan 3 remaja tampan pemegang OSIS, makin unik-lah Konoha Academy itu.

**Author's Note:**

Nyuahahah~ another weird fic from mee~

Wkakakaka XDD sungguh..diharapkan jangan baca kalau ga mau baca fic garing krauk2 macem gnian..;__; Penuh dgn KeGajean, mungkin sedikit OOC!!3

Tapi saya tak ingin melepaskan karakteristik dari tokoh2 Naru~ jadi doakan saja biar tak OOC..nyuahaha~

Wuokee~ kalau senang silahkan baca! Kalau ga, silahkan pergi! Jangan klik review klu ga suka! Kkkk *dtendang*

**Warning:** Shounen Ai, keGejean..garing krauk krauk

_Italic_ : **Shizune's talking**

Normal : **Shizune's narrative**

"…" **talk**

'..' **think**

**This fic based on manga and anime,**

"_**Clamp School Detective**_**"**

**by Clamp**

*tapi ga semuanya sama kayak CSD,cuman gaya ceritanya hampir *

bwakakaka

Yomimashhooou~

* * *

**_~Prolouge~_**

**Konoha Academy!!**

**Neko Battler**

**~Present~**

**Konoha School Detective**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Konoha Academy, masa sekarang..**

"KYAAAA~! Hadap sini dong!!"

"Aku ingin hiidup denganmuu~!"

"Jadikanlah aku pembantumuuu~!"

"Oh my goat!!Oh my gooatt~!!Mereka melihat ke sinii~!"

"Aagghhh~! Tidaaaakk~! Mereka melihat ke arah sini!!AAAAHH~!AKU BISA MATII!"

"Kirie!! Jangan pingsan duluu! Lihat mereka!!Mereka melambaikan tangaan!"

"Ohh~!ohh~! Mereka ,eh,merekaterseeennyuumm~~~!!"

"Aaaa-!!Aku bisa mati bahagiiiaaa~"

* * *

_*pengarang ditendang Shizune yang tiba-tiba datang*_

_Oke, mari saya jelaskan baik-baik. Jangan langsung keluar dan pergi dari halaman ini karena dialog yang tidak jelas di atas ini. Ataupun buru-buru ke bagian review untuk memberi flamer yang baik dan tidak sombong untuk author sedeng ini. _

_Saya, Shizune, sebagai narator dalam fic Konoha School Detective ini, akan selalu melaporkan setiap kejadian yang ada di dalam fic ini. Kenapa mesti saya? Karena saya hampir atau jarang muncul di cerita Naruto. Padahal peranan saya begitu besar dan sangat bagus bagi perkembangan Naruto yang asli. Bagaimana tidak?!! Saya selalu merawat orang-orang Konoha di saat sulit atau tidak, tetapi jarang untuk muncul di dalam cerita-cerita?!! Anda tahu betapa sakitnya sayaaaaaa!!! *cough**cough* _

_Baiklah. Maafkan curhat 24 jam dari saya itu. Saya akan segera menceritakan mengenai kelanjutan teriakan gila dari gadis-gadis di atas. Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review!_

* * *

Teriakan para gadis yang terlalu semangat itu terdengar dari sebuah pinggiran kota Konoha. Lebih tepatnya, di sebuah akademi yang megah di dekat laut dan di pinggiran kota. Para gadis yang kehilangan akal sehatnya itu sedang berteriak-teriak ke arah langit. Bukannya mereka berteriak karena mengidolakan awan ataupun pada burung camar yang sangat keren terbang melayang di atas langit. Tetapi mereka berteriak seakan-akan orang gila kepada sebuah balon udara yang berbentuk seperti kucing hitam. Bukan balon udara juga yang mereka teriakkan. Tetapi pada orang-orang yang ada di dalam balon udara yang melayang bebas di sana.

Jika lebih dispesifikkan, mereka berteriak kepada tiga orang remaja yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan ala miss universe dari balon udara kucing yang ada di langit. Tiga orang remaja laki-laki sehat wal'afiat, selamat sentosa, sehat lahir batin itu berciri-cirikan, rambut kuning muka cengarcengir, rambut hitam pantat ayam muka kulkas, rambut hitam muka mesum-mesum najis.

Teriakan gadis itu makin menggila saat rambut hitam muka mesum-mesum najis itu mencium-cium jarak jauh sambil berdadah-dadah ria ala artis-artis ibukota.

"KYYAAAA~!!! UCHIHA SAI-SAMAAA~!! PANAAS BANGGETT~!!" Eum, baiklah. Maksud panas ini bukannya panasnya panci yang habis dipanasin di kompor, tapi panas yang membuat gelora asmara para gadis itu membara bagaikan bara api yang dibakar. Dan dari teriakan bagaikan koor itu, diketahuilah, laki-laki rambut hitam muka mesum-mesum najis itu adalah Uchiha Sai.

Para gadis mulai mengangkat dan menurunkan kedua tangannya secara bergilir bagaikan sebuah ombak besar. Mereka bertindak aneh seperti itu karena melihat rambut pirang muka cengar-cengir berteriak dengan kerasnya sambil melanjutkan lambaian tangan-miss universe-nya itu.

"HEEEII! KALIAN GADIS-GADIS YANG CANTIKK! TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENUNGGU KAMII~! " Para gadis membalasnya,

"KYAAAAAAA~!!! SAMAA-SAMAA NAMIKAZE NARUTO-SAMAAAAAAAAA~!!!!MANISSNNYYAA~!" Oh, tentu saja, makhluk rambut pirang muka cengar-cengir itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"KYYAAAAA!!!UCHIHA SASUKE-SAMAAA~! LIHAT KE SINI DOONG~!KAMI INGIN MENDENGAR SUARA EMASMUUU~" Para gadis langsung berteriak tanpa menunggu sepatah dua patah kata dari remaja satu lagi itu. Remaja rambut hitam muka kulkas itu melirik ke arah para gadis yang berteriak itu dan menjawab,

"Hn"

"KYYAAAAAAA~!!!!!DIA MAU MELIHAT KITAA! DIA MAU BERBICARAA~!!KYYAAAA~"

Oke, saya ingin meluruskan sebentar. Melirik itu bukanlah melihat, dan berkata "Hn" itu juga bukan berbicara dengan suara emas, wahai gadis-gadis yang edan! Kenapa gadis-gadis itu tetap berteriak seperti orang sedang kumat penyakitnya padahal hanya dibalas seperti itu oleh Uchiha Sasuke? Jawabannya karena Uchiha Sasuke hampir tak pernah berbicara jika ia tidak ingin berbicara! Jadi, kata-kata "Hn" itu sudah seperti pidato bagi fans girl Sasuke!

Perlahan, balon udara itu pun turun menuju lapangan landas. Para gadis-gadis itu pun mengejar ke arah balon udara itu turun. Setelah balon udara itu menyentuh tanah, pintu kecil di balon udara itu pun dibuka oleh seorang bodyguard. Ketiga remaja itu pun melangkahkan kaki ke tanah dan tersenyum selebar mungkin (kecuali Sasuke).

Dalam sekejap, para bodyguard yang entah darimana segera berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah jalan bagi tiga remaja itu menuju ke arah gedung sekolah Konoha. Para gadis banyak yang mengeluh kesal ataupun berteriak agar bodyguard itu tak menutupi pandangan mereka.

Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dibuat oleh bodyguard itu. Sai dan Naruto tentunya melambaikan tangan ataupun mencium jarak jauh ataupun menyapa para gadis itu. Sementara Sasuke, oh, melirik saja tak dilakukannya apalagi ia mencium jarak jauh, menyapa atapun tersenyum lebar sambil berdadah-dadah ria,bukan?

Sesampainya di depan pintu besar gedung Konoha High School, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap para fansnya yang mulai berteriak kesetanan lagi, karena berharap Naruto akan berlari menuju mereka.

"Terima kasih semuanya! Kami akan mengurus tugas kami terlebih dahulu! Setelah itu, kami akan bermain dengan kalian, gadis manis!" ucapnya senang sambil tersenyum manis 1mega watt dan pintu pun tertutup.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, para gadis yang kesetanan langsung pingsan di tempat, mimisan segalon, batuk-batuk, gangguan pada kehamilan, penyakit kuning, gangguan pada paru-paru, impoten bahkan hemofilia! Oke,mana mungkin wanita terkena impoten pengarang edan!

_(Para pembaca, salahkan pengarangnya jika terlalu aneh dan tidak jelas! Saya tidak bertanggung jawab! Saya hanya sebagai narator!!)_

* * *

_Untuk menjelaskan semuanya, saya, Shizune akan menjelaskan hal penting mengenai tiga orang di atas dan Konoha Academy ini! Kita mulai dari sekolahnya!_

Konoha Academy, adalah sebuah sekolah yang teramat mewah, teramat besar, dan teramat unik jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah-sekolah umum biasa. Sekolah yang dibangun atas dasar ide kepala sekolah yang juga unik, Orochimaru-sama ini, terdiri dari 5 tingkatan sekolah. Dari _kindergarten_, sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, sekolah menengah atas, kuliah, dan tempat kerja yang disediakan bagi para siswa yang sudah lulus dan siap untuk bekerja.

Area Konoha Academy terletak dari perbatasan laut dalam sampai jarak mencapai batasan gunung dan pemukiman penduduk. Jadi, Konoha Academy ini bagaikan suatu kota di dalam kota. Di sekeliling batasan selalu dipasang tembok transparan yang memang disengaja agar masyarakat lain dapat mengenal ataupun melihat-lihat keadaan Konoha Academy ini. Kenapa harus sesusah itu? Silahkan tanya kepada kepala sekolah Konoha ini.

Selain bangunan klasik sekolah, di Konoha Academy ini juga ada terdapat, asrama, hypermarket Konoha, café, perpustakaan, lapangan olahraga, gedung kebudayaan, gedung olahraga fisik, lapangan terbang, dan berbagai bangunan yang lazim dan tak lazim tersedia di Konoha Academy ini.

Siswa siswi Konoha Academy adalah orang-orang yang terpilih. Mereka memiliki kelebihan masing-masing dan kemampuan yang berbeda dengan orang biasa. Contohnya seperti Uchiha Sai, dengan kemampuan pheromone, kecerdikan dan kepintaran yang ia miliki, ia dapat menumbangkan sebuah perusahaan besar yang dikelola oleh wanita muda dengan mudahnya. Tentu saja, itu bukan hal baik, tetapi setelah kepala sekolah dan ketua OSIS berdebat dengannya, akhirnya, Uchiha Sai pun masuk ke dalam lingkungan Konoha academy. Sekarang, Uchiha Sai, 17 tahun, menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS Konoha High School.

Uchiha Sasuke, siswa yang juga memiliki marga Uchiha yang selalu menjadi insvestor utama di Konoha Academy ini juga memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Ia meraih penghargaan nobel di usianya yang 10 tahun dan memiliki berbagai sertifikat dari berbagai perlombaan bergelar internasional di usianya yang ke-13 tahun. Ia menggenggam Uchiha Corporation dengan bimbingan dari kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, di usia ke-15.

IQ Uchiha Sasuke melebihi angka 200 dan kemampuan mental dan fisiknya pun seimbang dengan kekuatan IQ-nya. Tak heran jika bagian elektronika di Konoha Academy seringkali meminta bantuannya dalam menangani cracker ataupun virus-virus yang menyerang komputerisasi Konoha Academy ini. Bahkan masalah bisnis pun pernah dipegang oleh putra Uchiha Fugaku ini. Sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun, menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dan bendahara OSIS Konoha High School.

Seorang anak yang kelewat ceria dan bersemangat, Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina atau bisa disebut Namikaze Kushina, adalah seorang anak yang kemampuan fisiknya melebihi kemampuan otaknya. IQ-nya sama dengan Sasuke, di atas 200, tetapi, beda dengan Sasuke yang bisa menyeimbangkan mental dan fisiknya, Naruto sangat lemah dalam menyeimbangkan kemampuan fisik dan mentalnya. Karena itu, ia sangat hiperaktif (baca:megatetrasuperduperaktif) dalam menghadapi persoalan apapun.

Tetapi, ada satu kemampuan lebih yang tidak dimiliki oleh para Uchiha-Uchiha di atas. Namikaze Naruto, memiliki kepribadian Kyuubi yang selalu menyeimbangkan kondisi mentalnya dan fisiknya jika ada suatu masalah yang menyudutkannya. Kepribadiannya akan berubah dalam sekejap menjadi seseorang yang sangat tenang, bahkan lebih kulkas dari Sasuke, dan auranya yang sangat menggetarkan hati di kala malam-malam gelap tiada berbintang (eh?). Tetapi, saudara-saudara, kepribadian Kyuubi ini sangat-hampir tidak pernah-jarang-kecil kemungkinan untuk muncul, sebab semua masalah langsung diselesaikan oleh Sasuke ataupun Sai. Karena itu, yang dapat dilihat hanyalah kepribadian hiperaktif (baca: megatetrasuperduperaktif) yang dapat membuat kepala sekolah tertawa terbahak-bahak. (tak usah ditanya kenapa ia tertawa padahal sekolah dapat hancur karena ulah Naruto itu)

Naruto, di usia 17 tahun ini, menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS Konoha High School. Ketua OSIS yang tak kenal lelah untuk bermain, bermain, bermain, beramin, bermain, bermain, bermain, dan bermain sepanjang waktunya.(oh, kata bermain sudah berapa kali saya sebutkan?)

Selain tiga orang utama itu, masih ada banyak siswa siswi yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat di atas rata-rata. Misalnya, Sabaku no Gaara, yang memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan pasir, yang sampai sekarang para peneliti masih berebut untuk dapat bisa meneliti ion-ion ataupun gaya induksi apa yang terkandung dalam tubuh Gaara. Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata yang bola matanya berwarna putih padahal bukan keturunan albino. Kemampuan IQ dan teknik penyusunan strategi yang dimiliki Nara Shikamaru. Bahkan pancaran kecantikan dan kelembutan seorang wanita yang dimiliki oleh Haku, seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan tata boga. Masih banyak lagi, kemampuan dan keanehan yang dimiliki oleh murid-murid Konoha Academy ini.

_Setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan keterangan di atas, saya akan melanjutkan menceritakan naskah yang ada di hadapan saya ini mengenai kehidupan santai dari OSIS Konoha High School beserta siswa siswinya_.

* * *

"Huuaaah! Melelahkaann!!" ujar Naruto sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk di ruangan OSIS Konoha High School. Ia pun menggeliat ke sana kemari sambil menggerutu kesal dengan jadwal padat yang diberikan Orochimaru kepadanya (baca: Kepada Sai dan Sasuke).

"Khukhukhu. Kau imut sekali, Naru-chan. Kalau kau begitu, nanti bisa kusebarkan pheromonku loh. Nanti kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku kan repot jadinya.." Sai tersenyum najis ke arah Naruto yang mulai meregangkan pinggangnya di sofa. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sai, ada sepasang mata death glare yang menatapnya dari balik meja wakil ketua OSIS.

"Muuu~ Aku capeekk!! Aku mau makan ramen! Sai~ tolong pesankan ramen yaa? Aku lapaar!" pinta Naruto sambil memasang mata puppy eyes ke arah Sai. Sebelum Sai bisa menjawab, ada suara yang memotong percakapannya dengan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Tidak boleh! Kau ini.. ramen itu bukan makanan yang sehat! Kau makan saja croissant atau sandwich! Kalau kau mau, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu!" tegas Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Sai hanya tersenyum penuh makna melihat awal pertengkaran sepupunya itu dengan ketua OSIS. (Hei! Sasuke bisa bicara lebih dari satu kosakata!)

"AAHH! Sasu-teme! Aku kan hanya mau makan ramen! Perutku ini hanya bisa menerima ramen! Kalau makanan lain tak mungkin bisa!" elak Naruto sambil melempar bantal sofa ke arah Sasuke. Sayang sekali, Sasuke dapat menghindar dan menangkap bantal itu dengan mudahnya.

"TIDAK-BOLEH..Apanya yang makanan lain tidak bisa?!! Apa yang kau makan tadi di acara rapat tadi pagi?! Dua loyang kue, sepuluh Cream Puff Strawberry, 15 slices pudding, satu tempat Custard Beard, dan satu loyang Creamy Corn!!Itu yang namanya tidak bisa makan makanan lain?!DOBE?!" Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi ketua OSIS yang kelewat manja, kelewat rakus dan kelewat aneh.

"Sasu-TEMEE!! Itu semua sudah tak ada lagi rasanyaa! Aku mau ramen, RAMEN titik!" Naruto menghempaskannya tubuhnya ke sofa lagi dan menutup kedua telinganya tanda ia tak mau mendengar dari Sasuke lagi. Sasuke, merasa diacuhkan, segera menghampiri Naruto yang meringkuk di sofa. Ia pun menunduk mendekati leher Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ada pertahanan. Dengan pelan, dikecupnya leher berwarna tan itu dan dijilatnya sedikit.

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!!Mesuuumm!!" Sasuke menyeringai dan tersenyum kejam melihat Naruto yang sekarang mengusasp-usap leher yang tadi dikecup dan dijilat Sasuke. Ia tahu, bagian leher adalah bagian sensitif Naruto. Bernafas di dekatnya saja membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, apalagi ada kecupan dan jilatan di leher.

Sai yang memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sekarang sedang membuat teh darjeeling yang dikirim impor langsung dari negara asalnya, India. Ia melihat Naruto yang memukul kepala Sasuke dengan bantal, yang dibalas ciuman di pipi oleh Sasuke. Merasa dikalahkan, ia pun memukul dagu Sasuke. Sasuke meringis pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto yang khawatir apakah ia merusak rahang atau membengkokkan dagu Sasuke, mencoba mengintip-intip Sasuke yang masih meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung mendongak dan mencium cepat bibir merah Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan membatu saat dicium dan baru sadar ketika Sasuke mencubit pipinya. Dengan amarah yang sangat di luar batas, Naruto melempar guci buatan Rusia yang ada di dekat sofa ke arah Sasuke (yang dengan mudahnya ditangkap oleh Sasuke lagi).

Sai terkekeh kecil melihat kedua temannya itu. Pertunangan yang dilakukan dari Uchiha dan Namikaze ternyata menghasilkan pasangan bodoh dan kocak yang Sai tahu. Ya, pertunangan, masa sebelum pernikahan dan merupakan masa pembinaan bagi kedua calon mempelai.

Kenapa mereka berdua ditunangkan? Karena waktu mereka kecil, Sasuke yang masih imut-imut bin ajaib, melamar Naruto yang masih sangat polos di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Tentu saja, Uchiha Fugaku dan Namikaze Minato (sangat) kaget dan hampir pingsan mendengar lamaran yang dilakukan Sasuke. Berbeda dengan bapak-bapak itu, para ibu Namikaze dan Uchiha, malah sangat sumringah dan mengatakan,"Anakku sudah besar.." dan "Akhirnya kau dilamar nak.." sambil menangis senang. Sebetulnya yang mana yang normal ya?

Kembali pada mereka..

"Saaiii!! Tolong aku! Monster Sasuke menyerangkuu!!" rengek Naruto yang sekarang sedang ditindih oleh Sasuke yang sedang mencium leher Naruto. Sai tertawa kecil (sekaligus mesum) dan membawa 3 cangkir teh Darjeeling itu ke meja kecil dekat sofa itu.

"Sasuke.. Kalau mau bermesraan silahkan di kamar istirahat. Jangan di depan umum..Kalau kau begitu nanti kurebut Naruto dengan pheromonku loh?" nasehat(?) Sai bijak. Refleks, Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dan menjauhkannya 5 meter dari Sai.

"Hei..aku cuma bercanda!"

TOK!TOK! Terdengar ketukan pintu besar di ruangan OSIS itu.

"Silahkan masuk!" teriak Naruto yang memaksa lepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

Dari pintu, terlihatlah sosok perempuan muda yang sangat cantik nan jelita. Ia memiliki rambut merah muda yang tergerai indah sepinggang, mata hijau emerald, dan tubuh yang semampai. Ia mengenakan seragam Konoha High School. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada tiga remaja yang sedang menatapnya.

"Selamat siang, Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, dan Sai-sama.." ujarnya lembut sambil membungkukkan badannya, menyilangkan kakinya yang ramping dan melebarkan roknya, tanda hormat seorang bangsawan.

"Selamat siang juga! Sakura-chan! Jangan begitu formal terhadap kami! Kami ini kan teman dari kecilmu! Hentikan kesopanan itu!" Naruto sangat tidak menyukai keformalitas yang ada jika ia bersama teman-temannya. Rasanya aneh jika temanmu memperlakukanmu lebih, padahal kau sangat mengenalnya kan?

"Hihi..Kau ini memang lucu Naru-kun..Um..Naru..boleh aku minta tolong?" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah mereka. Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Memang kalau kau minta tolong, pernah aku tolak?" Mendengarnya, Sakura tersenyum. Ia pun duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh tiga orang laki-laki itu. Dengan pelan, ia menatap ketiga laki-laki tampan itu dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu…aku ingin kalian dapat mencari.." ujar Sakura perlahan dan agak digaya-gayakan misterius seperti presenter Sil*t yang selalu berwajah serius dan memiring-miringkan kepalanya agar terlihat makin misterius.

"Mencari?" Naruto dan Sai yang ikut terbawa susana, eh, suasana, berlagak-lagak seperti tokoh utama dalam film horror yang berwajah serius namun merengut ketakutan. Sasuke? Apa kau bisa berpikir kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat merengut ketakutan seperti itu?

Sakura pun menutup matanya perlahan, tanda ia berpikir, dan membukanya lagi, tanda ia sudah siap. Naruto dan Sai meneguk air ludahnya sendiri bagaikan kehilangan waktu untuk minum. Sasuke…sedang akrobatik, bukan-bukan..saya hanya bercanda, sedang minum teh Darjeeling tanpa mendengarkan pembicaraan lama bin bodoh mereka bertiga.

Tiba-tiba air mata Sakura tak tertahankan, ia pun berteriak sambil menjerit, "Aku mau kalian mencarikan GAJAHKU sekarang jugaaaaa!!". Naruto dan Sai terdiam beberapa saat, lalu bertatapan, lalu melihat lagi Sakura yang menangis jejeritan. Dengan perlahan Sai menanyakan lagi kepada Sakura.

"Eum..Sakura-chan..maaf..tadi saya salah dengar. A..Apa yang Sakura-chan minta kepada kami?" ucap Sai dengan senyum ramah. Sakura menarik nafas dan berteriak dengan suara keras.

"AKU INGIN KALIAN MENCARIKAN GAJAHKUU!!" Yak, kaca ruang OSIS pun pecah. Masih terkejap-kejap dengan teriakan keras ala Sakura, Naruto dan Sai pun merengut ketakutan lalu saling bertatapan dengan muka tak percaya.

"He? GA..GAJAH??!!!"

* * *

Bersambung…*author digiles*

A/N: nyuahahah~ maapkan daku kalau GJ nan garing krauk krauk. Hiks hiks..maklumlah..saya kan orang GJ yang aneh..jadinya ficnya aneh-aneh..haa..*sigh*

Review please? *kitten eyes mode on*


	2. Elephaannntt!

**Disclaimer**:

Temen: Hei! NekoBattler! Kau tahu kenapa semua komik Naruto dan Masashi menghilang?!!

NekoBattler: Mungkin sedang bertamasya ke bawah tanah?^w^; *gesek-gesekin kaki ke gundukan tanah gede yang lagi diinjek*

**Rating:** T ga nih?apa aja boleh.X9

**Pairing:** Sasunaru, not Narusasu!..dan pairing-pairing lainnya.

**Summary:** Mencari gajah di lingkungan sekolah ini?! Terlebih lagi Sasuke berkata akan menemukannya nanti malam! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Saksikanlah di stetoskop, eh, bioskop terdekat..

**Author's Note:**

Arigato gozaimashita~ makasih buat reviewer ma reader~*glundung-glundung ksenengan mpe jatoh ke jurang*

nyuakakaka! Pada binun soal gajah ya? Kalau penasaran, silahkan bacaa~*dtendang*

Konoha Academy memang besar..sebesar badan saya. Kakakaa!XD

Sai suka Naruto? Hnn~ menurut anda? Apa aja boleh *plak*

Curhat author (bagi yang mau baca):

Maap saya lama apdet. ~__~; salahkan sekolah saya yang nyuruh ujian semesteran! Salahkan psenan gambar saya yang bertumpuk(baca:author yang malas buat gambar)! Salahkan modem saya lemot! salahkan saya yang terlalu cengeng menangisi 4 kucing saya yang mati!:'( yah, sebetulnya selain ntu juga, err.. apdet lama gara-gara..NONTON T*OK*YO MAGNI*TUDE 8.0!!!DX *ntu mah ga ada yg disensor bego!!(dtabok)* trus, saya mau maen game BL Kuchiki Megane..tapi gde banget dunludnyaa~ ;O; huuaaa~ *duak*

Tokorode~ daripada mendengarkan ocehan najis saya, silahkan baca dan revieww!

p.s: avatar saya ntu suami saya loh..*dirajam* XP

**Warning:** Shounen Ai, keGejean..garing krauk krauk, dan crita yang begitu panjang lebar..sekali lagi, ceritanya panjang banget! maaf klu ngebosenin!DX

_Italic_ : **Shizune's talking**

Normal : **Shizune's narrative**

"…" **talk**

'..' **think**

**This fic based on manga and anime,**

"_**Clamp School Detective**_**"**

**Clamp**

*tapi ga semuanya sama kayak CSD,cuman gaya ceritanya hampir *

bwakakaka

Fic ini sudah dibeta-in oleh **FBSN** *halah, bahasanya ancur*

Terima kasih buat **Chiba-chan** ato **Chiba Asuka** ato **Cassiopeia Gretta Fujoshi** ato **mbak Retta** *plak*.

Saya sangat berterima kasih~ Sebagai gantinya saya akan membayarnya dengan tubuh sa- *dlempar piso ma Shizune*

**Shizune: Yomimashhooou~!!:D**

_~Case 1~_

Elephaannntt??!!

**NEKO BATTLER**

**~Present~**

**Konoha School Detective**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

"AKU INGIN KALIAN MENCARIKAN GAJAHKUU!!" Yak, kaca ruang OSIS pun pecah. Masih terkejap-kejap dengan teriakan keras ala Sakura, Naruto dan Sai pun merengut ketakutan lalu saling bertatapan dengan muka tak percaya.

"He? GA..GAJAH??!!!"

* * *

Gajah.

Dalam pengertian kamus bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, tak pernah salah apalagi berbohong, selalu sesuai dengan ejaan yang disempurnakan tahun 2009 adalah binatang besar yang memiliki belalai panjang.

Dalam pengertian kamus Neko Battler adalah hewan yang imut dan bisa diajak jalan-jalan ke Ancol dan bisa dijadikan teman belajar Matematika, Kimia, Fisika dan Biologi.

Dalam pengertian kamus Shizune adalah binatang besar yang tidak bisa diajak jalan-jalan ke Ancol dan tidak ada imut-imutnya serta tidak memiliki kemampuan otak yang lebih untuk mengajarkan pengarang autis itu Matematika, Kimia, Fisika dan Biologi.

Dalam pengertian Cray*n Sh*nchan adalah salah satu bagian tubuh pada laki-laki yang harus disensorkan dan yang selalu dibanggakan Shin-chan. *_pengarang digiles Shizune_*

Dalam pengertian pembaca adalah hewan yang sedang diperbincangkan dan sangat membingungkan hanya karena pengarang edan mengetiknya di fic anehnya.

Bagaimana dengan kalian?

* * *

"Ga..gajah?" Naruto dan Sai tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarkan. Mereka pun saling mencubit pipi dengan amat kencang.

"ADAW!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka merasakan sakit, yang berarti mereka tidak bermimpi. Mereka pun menatap Sakura lalu saling menatap satu sama lain lagi dan meneguk air ludah.

"Nee..Naruto..ini bukan lelucon atau surprise kan? Ulang tahunku bukan sekarang lo.." bisik Sai pelan ke Naruto.

"Sama..ini kan bukan ulang tahunku..Ulang tahun Sasuke juga bukan. Atau hari ini hari gajah sedunia? Kok aku tidak tahu? Kalau aku tahu kan aku bisa menghubungi kebun binatang Konoha biar gajah-gajah dilepaskan agar mereka merasakan indahnya dunia.." bisik Naruto pelan dan muka yang sangat serius.

"Err..kayaknya yang gajah dilepasin itu tidak perlu deh. La..lalu.. yang dibicarakan Sakura itu apa?Masa kita mencari gajah yang besarnya segede gaban? Kita menangkapnya memakai apa?" ujar Sai sambil bergaya ala detektif yang mengelus-elus dagunya dan alis yang mengerut penuh tanya.

"Eum..sebentar.." Naruto pun kembali menatap Sakura yang sedang menangis jejeritan. Ia mendekatinya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Bukankah tadi waktu masuk ke ruang OSIS ini Sakura masih tertawa ramah? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba berubah?! Hanya Tuhan yang Maha Mengetahui dan pengarang edan yang tahu isi hati Sakura.

"A..ano..cep..cep..Sakura-chan? Jangan menangis.. aduh, kalau kau menangis, nanti kecantikanmu menghilang loh.." bujuk Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pundak Sakura yang bergemetar. Lagi-lagi, sebuah death glare dari arah meja wakil ketua OSIS, sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh Sai, Naruto ataupun Sakura.

"Ta..tapi..tapi… kalau Gajah itu tidak ditemukan… aku akan dimarahi Inoo~!" rengek Sakura sambil terisak pelan.

"Ino? Memang gajah itu punya Ino?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Oh, bagus sekali, jadi itu adalah peliharaan nona Ino Yamanaka. Pikirkanlah, Ino Yamanaka yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya dan kecantikannya itu memelihara seekor gajah. Mungkinkah, di rumah Ino bersama dengan gajah, tertawa bersama (gajahnya ber-ngoek ria!!*suara gajah maksudnya*), minum teh bersama, makan bersama, mandi bersama, berkejar-kejaran di taman bunga yang indah bersama, sampai tidur pun bersama. _Apa? Tidak mungkin? Tanyakanlah pada pengarang autis itu_.

"Iyaa! Gajah itu milik Ino! Hiks..hiks..kalau tidak..hiks..kata Ino, aku akan dicubit dan disentil 5 kali!!Huaaa!!" histeris Sakura sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Naruto makin bingung dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi Sakura. Bersahabat lama dengan Ino menghasilkan pertemanan yang aneh seperti ini?

"Sudahlah..lagipula kan disentil dan dicubit saja, kecuali kalau kau dilempar ke padang gurun Sahara ditemani dengan waria-waria di taman Lawang, barulah kau histeris seperti itu.." hibur Naruto yang bisa dibilang bukan menghibur. Sakura melepas tangannya dan menatap Naruto sendu.

"Na..Naru, kau sungguh baik. Tolonglah.. tolong cari dia. A..aku benar-benar tak merasa enak dengan Ino. Aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak dulu. Aku..aku tak ingin menghancurkan janji kami berdua.." ujar Sakura pelan sambil menghapus air matanya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan. Ia sangat tak suka melihat perempuan menangis. Terlebih lagi di hadapannya secara langsung.

"Memangnya, janji apa yang kau bicarakan itu?" tanya Sai ingin tahu.

"Nee! Sai! Jangan macam-macam! Ini masalah janji antara dua wanita! Kita sebagai pria gentleman tidak akan membongkar rahasia wanita!" Naruto sok-sokan gentleman. Sai hanya bisa mencibir kesal dan menyeruput kembali tehnya.

"Tapi..demi kasus yang penting ini, Sakura.. Ceritakanlah janjimu itu!" teriak Naruto mantap. Sai hanya bisa melempar cangkir tehnya ke wajah Naruto setelah ia mendengar pernyataan tegas bin mantap Naruto.

"Auuu! Sai jahaaatt!!Sai jahaat! Huuee..Sasukee~ masa aku dilempar cangkir ma Saaii?? Wajah imut-imut nan tampan jelita ini kan bisa hancur..Huee" rengek Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang mengetik di laptopnya. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang sekarang memeluknya sambil mengucap sumpah serapah kepada Sai, yang dibalas sumpah serapah juga oleh Sai. Ia pun berpikir kenapa bisa-bisanya ia memiliki teman dan tunangan yang begitu bodoh.

"Hu..huhu..Ahahaha! Kalian begitu kocak!!Aneh!!" tawa puas Sakura terdengar keras di ruang OSIS itu. Naruto dan Sai hanya bisa merengut kesal. Sasuke mendengus kecil mendengar tawa Sakura yang belum berhenti itu.

"Ne!Sakura-chan! Sai yang salah kenapa melempar cangkir itu!" Naruto merasa tak bersalah.

"Hei! Kau sendiri yang malah memintanya bercerita! Kau bilang itu bukan sifat gentleman?!" ujar Sai yang tak mau kalah juga.

"Itu kan buatmu! Kalau buatku itu berbeda! Kalau aku yang bertanya seperti itu, berarti sangat gentleman!" Naruto makin berteriak keras.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu dasar Naru-mukacengarcengirtaktahumalu!"

"Apa?! Kau itu Sai-!"

"Baka!"

"Mesum!"

"Autis!"

"Kau dan pengarang!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kaauuu!!"

DUK!DUK!

"Berisik kalian berdua. Dasar bodoh pangkat tiga" desis Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sai dan Naruto yang sedang pingsan karena kepala mereka dilempar dengan teko teh. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang tertawa kecil melihat dua teman lamanya yang sudah sadar dan masih kaget karena tiba-tiba dilempar teko dengan gaya yang amat tak ada elegannya. Sakura pun tersenyum lembut saat menyadari bahwa ia dilihat oleh keturunan Uchiha itu.

"Di mana yang kau cari itu hilang? Apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura mengangkat alisnya, teman lamanya yang satu ini memang langsung pada masalah dan tak suka dengan kebasi-basian. Dari dulu ia tak berubah.

"Ia hilang di taman dekat asrama Konoha. Saat itu aku sedang mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba, Hinata-chan memintaku untuk mengumpulkan tugas, jadi ia pun kutinggal sebentar di bawah pohon. Tak kusangka, ia akan menghilang dalam sekejap" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat sedih dan kacau. Batin Naruto dan Sai pun turut kacau.

Entah karena Sakura yang kehilangan gajah sehingga simpati atau karena mereka memikirkan bagaimana seekor gajah yang amat besar itu hilang atau dicuri dalam hitungan menit. Pawang gajah Konoha saja perlu waktu setengah jam untuk memindahkan gajah Afrika dari kapal ekspor ke kandang kebun binatang (dari mana mereka tahu?).

Sungguh, hidup ini ternyata sangat misterius..batin Sai dan Naruto paham.

"Hn..Lalu..apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengetik di laptopnya. Sangat cepat.

"Um..memakai pita merah muda di lehernya, warnanya coklat agak muda, di bagian ekornya juga dipakaikan pita merah muda kecil.." ujar Sakura yang mengingat-ingat ciri-ciri hewan yang dicarinya itu.

"Hee..manis sekali ya..Sakura-chan" puji atau kata-yang mengandung majas ironi-Naruto. Bayangkan saja gajah besar yang memakai pita merah muda di lehernya dan di ekornya. Terlihat lucu, eh? Bagi Naruto, gajah memakai pita sama saja dengan pegulat pria berbadan kekar dan penuh otot-otot layaknya Ade Rai memakai pita di lehernya. Oh, lolita sekali.

"Hihi.. ia memang lucu sekali.. apalagi kalau sedang berlari. Pitanya akan berkilauan.. Soalnya kain pita itu terbuat dari kain satin yang sangat halus dan berkilauan jika terkena cahaya. Secara khusus didatangkan dari Paris loh.." jelas Sakura senang.

Berkilauan?!! Sekarang berkilauan lagi?! Itu _mah_ bukannya lucu! Tapi bencana! Bagaimana kalau mata orang yang melihatnya terkena radiasi bagaikan terkena radiasi ultra violet?!! Atau radiasi nuklir?! Itu bencana! Batin Naruto makin bergejolak. Seperti meminta berteriak ke Sakura untuk menyadarkannya dari kerusakan batin dan otaknya gara-gara berteman dengan Ino.

"Begitu..aku mengerti.. kalau begitu, kami akan mencarinya nanti malam. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke asramamu, Sakura-san. Pasti Ino-san akan mencarimu, kan? Jelaskan saja masalahnya dan katakan, 'Anggota OSIS pasti dapat menemukannya nanti malam, pukul 20.00 malam di dekat taman kebun binatang Konoha..'" Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan beranjak ke arah sofa lalu duduk dengan tenangnya. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nanti malam? Kenapa? Bukankah malam-malam justru susah untuk mencarinya?" tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil tehnya.

"Ini rahasia, Sakura-san.. Seorang detektif selalu memiliki rahasia dalam mendapatkan targetnya. Agar jejak mereka tak terlihat oleh siapapun.." ujar Sasuke dengan muka penuh keyakinan. Wajah Sakura memerah memandang teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Sejak dulu, ia memang tak dapat melupakan cinta pandangan pertamanya ini. Tapi apa daya, cintanya pupus saat mendengar Sasuke melamar Naruto disaksikan masing-masing orangtuanya dan disambut meriah -yang benar-benar dirayakan oleh Kushina dan Mikoto di kediaman Uchiha selama 3 hari 3 malam dengan 300.000 lebih undangan ke seluruh penjuru dunia (yang hampir semuanya adalah rekan bisnis dan kenalan keluarga besar Uzumaki dan Uchiha)-. Karena itu, Sakura hanya bisa ikut bahagia dan suka cita melihat kemesraan pasangan muda ini.

"Sok sekali kau Sasu-teme.." ejek Naruto yang mengernyitkan alisnya. Sasuke hanya melirik tunangannya sambil menyeruput tehnya. _Pertarungan dimulai_, pikir Sakura dan Sai.

"Apanya yang sok? Itu kenyataan, Naru-dobe" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. Naruto langsung menatap tajam tunangannya itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!! Kau itu sok! Berlagak seperti detektif padahal hanya orang mesum biasaaa!!!Dasar sialan!!" teriak Naruto kesal. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke yang sekarang menikmati hangat dan harumnya teh Darjeeling. Sungguh akan nikmat sekali jika ia tak mendengar ocehan tunangan imutnya itu.

"Orang mesum? Seperti apa, Naru-chan?" tantang Sasuke senang sambil meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja dan mendekati Naruto yang meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

_Gawat_, pikir Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto beranjak pergi dari sofa itu. Ia berlari kencang yang ternyata dikejar juga oleh Sasuke dari belakang. Seperti yang dipikirkan Naruto, Sasuke pasti akan menggodanya lagi. Dengan insting-uke tertindas-nya, Naruto berlari melompati meja wakil ketua OSIS, melempar kursi kebanggaannya (kursi ketua OSIS), berteriak minta tolong, berlari ke arah Sai dan Sakura –yang ternyata dihindari dengan baik oleh keduanya, diikuti dengan teriakan "pengkhianaattt!" Naruto-, lalu ia mencoba untuk memilih bersembunyi di balik sofa, dan berhasil ditangkap Sasuke yang ternyata dari tadi memang ada di balik sofa. Oh, bodohnya aku, umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Aaaagghh!! Lepaskan aku Sasukeeee!! Nanti kuadukan pada mamaaa!!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke.

"Adukan saja, nanti juga beliau menyuruhku untuk melaksanakan ritual malam pertama kita keesokannya.." jawab Sasuke sambil membawa Naruto pose bridal. Sukses membuat Naruto terkejut dan mulai berteriak meminta tolong lagi.

"Kyaaaa!! Mesumm! Hentaai!! Pelecehan Seksuaal!!" rengek Naruto sambil mencubit-cubit pipi pucat Sasuke. Karena kesal, Sasuke pun berteriak.(ia melupakan keadaannya yang sedang tak ada kulkas-kulkasnya, yaitu dicubit lebar-lebar di pipi)

"Maha munghin pelehehan hehual hoobeeee!!! Hau hihu huhanganhuu!" (translate: Mana mungkin pelecehan seksual dobeeee!!Kau itu tunanganku!) teriak Sasuke dengan bahasa Uchiha yang tidak diketahui oleh orang awam, alias bahasa kalbu Uchiha version. Naruto yang tak mengindahkan bahasa kalbu Uchiha itu masih melakukan 3M dengan baik dan benar.(_bukan menutup, menguras, dan mengubur..tapi memukul, mencubit dan menonjok_)

"Tiiddaaaakk!! Ini pelecehaaan!! Nanti kuadukan sama ayah!!" ancam Naruto lagi dengan kekanak-kanakan. Sakura dan Sai hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua.

"Ayah Minato juga kalah dengan mama Kushina, dobe! Diam dan nikmati saja!" ujar Sasuke kesal. Ia pun menendang pintu kamar istirahat OSIS dengan keras dan akan memasuki kamar istirahat atau kamar cinta bagi Sasuke. Menyadari itu ruangan apa, Naruto makin berteriak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sai dan Sakura, tanda SOS. Kedua orang yang bersangkutan hanya membalas melambaikan tangan (yang mereka pikir lambaian tangan itu adalah salam dadah).

"Apa yang ma-" Belum selesai Naruto berbicara atau berteriak, pintu kamar itu pun ditutup oleh Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama, suara teriakan minta tolong makin terdengar jelas. Suara alto Naruto memang tak ada duanya. Kamar yang khusus dibuat dengan lapisan peredam suara di seluruh temboknya itu, tak menjadi penghalang teriakan Naruto. Tapi, mau sebesar apa suaranya, tak ada yang dapat melepaskan diri dari teritorial milik Sasuke Uchiha. Kalau Sasuke mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia sukai, ia tak akan melepasnya sampai kapanpun. Itulah hukum alam ala Uchiha. Suatu hukum yang melanggar HAM dan sangat maksa. _Lagi-lagi saya hanya membacanya saja!! Salahkan pengarangnya yang mengetik seperti ini! Dan, jangan toel-toel saya dengan kunai itu, om Fugaku!!! Saya hanya membacanyaaa!_

Kita tinggalkan masalah duet maut Uchiha-Uzumaki itu. Kita beralih pada Sakura dan Sai yang masih melihat ke arah pintu kamar istirahat yang sekarang dipukul-pukul Naruto. Sebuah tanda SOS yang lagi-lagi tak diperdulikan oleh mereka berdua.

"Nah, aku harus pulang dulu ke asrama.." Sakura bangkit dari sofa itu dan membetulkan roknya. Sai pun turut berdiri dan membukakan pintu ruang OSIS itu. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Sai-sama..Saya mohon diri untuk kembali ke asrama saya.." ujarnya dengan anggun sambil melebarkan roknya, menyilangkan kakinya dan menunduk penuh kehormatan seorang bangsawan.

"Kalau Naruto melihatmu begitu ia akan teriak lebih keras loh, Sakura-chan.." kekeh Sai kecil. Sakura pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba tangan lembut Sakura disentuh oleh Sai dan dikecupnya pelan tangan itu. Sejenak, Sakura kaget dengan kecupan tangan dari Sai, sang muka mesum bangsawan Uchiha. Sai melepasnya dan memandang Sakura dengan pelan, seolah-olah tatapannya dapat melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Kau memang terlihat lebih manis kalau tersenyum, Sakura-chan.." ujarnya lembut sambil menatap Sakura sangat halus.

"Kau memang pandai menggoda wanita.." Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Bukan Sai Uchiha kalau tak dapat menyenangkan wanita. Apalagi wanita cantik sepertimu.." goda Sai lagi, membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah manis Sakura.

"Ahaha..kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Titip salam untuk pasangan aneh itu ya.." Sakura kembali tersenyum. Sai menyeringai kecil mendengar kata 'pasangan aneh' itu. Sakura pun berjalan ke arah koridor sekolah setelah ia menunduk hormat untuk ketiga kalinya ke Sai. Sai menghela nafas pendek lalu melangkah ke dalam ruang OSIS dengan riangnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput tehnya sambil mengetik di laptopnya. Alis Sai terangkat.

"He? Kau di sini? Mana Naruto?" tanya Sai heran. Bukankah waktu untuk pasangan muda berduaan biasanya pasti lama? Apakah Sasuke menjalankan siasat yang berbeda sehingga mereka sangat cepat melakukannya atau Naruto sudah tak dapat bergerak lagi menerima semua serangan Sasuke? Atau… ada gaya baru yang praktis dan cepat ala Uchiha?!! Kok ia tak tahu menahu soal teknik itu?! _(Kenapa fanfic ini menjadi fic ero, pengarang uedaaann plus mesum?!!)_

"Di kamar. Ia lelah sekali. Sampai-sampai tak bisa bergerak.." kata Sasuke tenang sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Justru kata-kata yang tenang itulah membuat Sai menjadi tegang. Ternyata mereka melakukannya dengan gerakan cepat bagaikan kilat, saudara-saudara setanah yaoi! Dengan pikiran ala fujoshi yang menari-nari di otaknya, Sai segera berlari ke kamar istirahat untuk melihat tempat kejadian, korban dan banyaknya sidik jari di tubuh korban. Dibukanya pintu itu daaaaannn…

Naruto sedang tertidur pulas, memeluk boneka rubah kecil pemberian Sasuke waktu kecil (boneka yang selalu dibawa-bawa Naruto kemanapun), pakaian lengkap, dan keadaan yang sehat wal'afiat. Tak ada tanda-tanda bekas serangan ataupun pakaian yang acak-acakan. Apakah Sasuke langsung membersihkan segala hal yang mereka lakukan?! Menghapuskan jejak ya..pintar sekali dia, benar-benar keturunan Uchiha yang jenius, puji Sai dalam hati.

"Dia memang tidur dan aku tidak membersihkan apapun, Sai. Kami tak melakukan apapun selama kau menggoda Sakura di depan pintu. Sepupu bodoh.." jelas Sasuke yang entah kapan sudah ada di belakang Sai.

"GYAA! Sasuke!Sejak kapan kau di belakangku?!!" jerit Sai kaget. Ia tak menyangka, ternyata diam-diam sepupunya ini memiliki jurus bagaikan ninja-ninja jaman dulu. Mungkinkah, sepupunya ini memiliki mata merah yang berlegenda yang dinamakan sharingan yang dapat mendalami hati orang?!! Atau setelah ia dewasa, ia ingin membalaskan dendam kepada kakaknya lalu membunuhnya?! Atau mungkin juga ia akan bertarung mati-matian dengan tambatan hatinya?! Sungguh, mirip sekali dengan suatu manga buatan Kishimoto-sensei yang sedang Sai baca.

"Sejak kau berlari ke arah kamar, bodoh. Cepat kau kerjakan tugas-tugas sekretarismu itu, sepupu bodoh.." ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat kerah kemeja Sai dan membawanya ke arah meja sekretaris dengan mudahnya. Sai hanya bisa mengerut kesal dan mengumpat kesal karena ia dipanggil bodoh beberapa kali oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke..memang kenapa kau memilihnya di malam hari? Bukankah kalau sekarang masih sempat untuk mencarinya? Apalagi yang dicari seperti itu, mudah kan kalau sekarang mencarinya?" tanya Sai sambil memeriksa dokumen-dokumen berbagai macam rapat, surat-surat dari departemen, ataupun surat-surat dari penggemar pria dan wanita yang diperuntukkan anggota OSIS.

"Kalau malam, lebih mudah mencarinya.." ujar Sasuke dengan aura kulkas dan misteriusnya. Sai mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Sebetulnya sepupunya ini terlalu stress atau memang jenius? Nenek-nenek lagi khayang di depan sekolah juga tahu lebih mudah mencari sesuatu di waktu siang hari. Yah, sudahlah, apapun yang terjadi Sasuke yang menanggung, pikir Sai tak peduli. Sementara itu, Naruto masih tertidur lelap dengan manisnya tanpa memikirkan kasus yang tadi ia terima dengan serius dan senang hati.. _Oh, apakah kasus pertama yang diajukan kepada OSIS kita ini akan terselesaikan?! Kita lihat saja pembaca, di acara 'Mengupas tuntas OSIS Konoha Detective School'!! *author digeplak*_

* * *

"Nyuuaaaaahhhmmm~!"

Oh, pagi yang begitu indah para pembaca! Aku, Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa Konoha High School yang ceria! Aku menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sana! Hebat bukan? Nah, karena sudah pagi, aku mau tidur lagi menikmati sejuknya pagi hari-

DUAK!

"Ini bukan pagi hari, dobe. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.00 kau bilang pagi?! Pagi gundulmu!? Cepat bangun dan kita akan bersiap untuk mencari hewan yang dicari-cari oleh Sakura itu" jelas Sasuke mantap, tegas, cepat dan penuh kekerasan. _(Bunyi 'duak' tadi adalah sebuah ketukan di kepala yang bertenaga 129 kalori dan dikeluarkan penuh perasaan oleh Sasuke untuk Naruto. Sungguh, mesra sekali mereka. Tante terharu..)_

"Teme begooo!!" teriak Naruto yang mengawali rutinitas sehari-hari pasangan mesra Uchiha-Uzumaki itu. Tak berapa lama pun, terlihatlah berbagai macam barang terlempar ke sana kemari di ruang OSIS Konoha.

"Naru-chan~ Mau ramen hangat?" bujuk Sai dari arah meja sekretarisnya. Mimik muka Naruto langsung berubah 180 derajat. Muka marah ala Kyuubi-nya itu berubah menjadi muka manis ala anak kecil yang imut-imut.

"Maaauuu!" jawabnya senang lalu menghampiri Sai. Sai pun menanamkan suatu peribahasa di hatinya, 'bujuklah anak rubah yang kumat dengan ramen hangat', dan tak akan melupakannya sampai ia tua nanti. Sarkatis sekali, saudara Sai.

"Kau mau juga, Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang sekarang mengambil ramen dari bufet yang berisikan makanan-makanan yang memang disengaja disediakan untuk ketua OSIS yang rakus. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang terlihat senang. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau memanggil Kakashi.." ujarnya. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi orang yang ia panggil Kakashi itu. Sai pun melanjutkan acara memasak gratis-nya dengan Naruto yang hanya memandangnya dengan semangat hiperaktif (baca:megatetrasuperduperaktif) milik Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dekat jendela sambil menunggu orang yang ia hubungi mengangkatnya. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara bass yang terdengar sangat malas dari arah seberang. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengar bodyguardnya itu.

"Moshiii~ moshiii~ ada apa, tuanku?" Terdengarlah suara menguap yang jelas sekali. Entah itu sengaja atau tidak.

"Sore, Kakashi..Jangan menguap sembarangan. Tak sopan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hasilnya?" Sasuke membuka gorden yang bertengger megah berwarna merah marun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tuanku tak bisa diajak bercanda..Ah, hasil apanya tuanku?" terdengar nada Kakashi yang main-main. Sasuke menggenggam gorden dengan kuat menahan amarahnya. Si brengsek ini, pikir Sasuke geram.

"Tentunya hasil data yang kusuruh kau untuk mencarinya, Kakashi muka masker rambut ubanan brengsek.." ujar Sasuke kesal. Kalau Kakashi bukan anak buah kesayangan ayahnya, pasti dari dulu sudah Sasuke lempar jauh-jauh ke jurang bersama sikap tetek bengeknya itu.

"Ah..aku lupa.." Keduanya terdiam. Seakan-akan ada angin yang berhembus di dekat Sasuke. Dari arah telepon Sasuke terdengar suara meja yang diangkat bersamaan dengan teriakan -"_Jangan lempar mejaku tersayang_!!"- Naruto. Kakashi sedikit bergidik mendengar jeritan Naruto dan geraman Sasuke yang terdengar seperti film horror ala Jepang. Ia merasa bersyukur sekarang ia di tempat yang lain dengan tuannya itu. Kalau ia ada di sebelahnya, mau jadi apa seorang Kakashi Hatake ini?

"Saya hanya bercanda, tuanku.." Kakashi mencoba menyadarkan tuan mudanya yang kalap karena dikerjai olehnya. Daripada ia tak digaji karena dituduh sebagai tersangka pembunuhan meja ketua OSIS, lebih baik ia berdiam diri di kamar kediamannya yang disediakan untuknya.

"Kubunuh kau nanti..dan cepat beri tahu aku hasilnya..sekarang" Penekanan kata-kata 'sekarang' membuat bulu kuduk Kakashi berdiri tegak. Oh, hukum alam Uchiha kembali kita saksikan, saudara-saudara setanah yaoi.

"Baik, tuan.. Saya akan mengirimnya lewat e-mail anda" jawab Kakashi cepat dan langsung menutup teleponnya. Terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan keturunan Uchiha yang sedang melancarkan aksi hukum alamnya.

Tak berapa lama, dari laptop Sasuke terdengar bunyi e-mail masuk. Didekatinya dan dibukanya e-mail baru yang ditujukan padanya dari Kakashi. Sasuke pun tersenyum puas melihat e-mail itu. Tak disadarinya, Naruto masih memeluk meja kebanggaannya dari kejauhan jarak 7 meter sambil menatap ketakutan Sasuke yang tersenyum-senyum aneh melihat laptopnya (yang dari pandangan Naruto seperti orang mesum sedang melihat situs porno). Sementara Sai, masih melanjutkan acara masak ramen solo-nya.

* * *

Dua jam sebelumnya…di asmara, eh asrama wanita Konoha..

"Sakura! Kau ke mana saja?! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" teriak Ino, sang putri kerajaan, pemilik binatang yang sedang dicari-cari trio macan OSIS. _(bukan trio macan yang itu loh, tapi kalau mau berpikir Sai, Sasuke, Naruto sedang berpose ala trio macan itu saya tak akan melarang..) _

"A..aku dari ruang OSIS.." jawab Sakura tegang. Tentu tegang, ia akan menghadapi teriakan, celotehan, serangan, cubitan dan tendangan dari Ino jika ia tahu peliharaan tersayangnya menghilang. Sakura mengambil nafas perlahan-lahan sambil menenangkan diri. Sasuke sudah berjanji padanya akan menemukannya. Karena itu ia harus percaya kepada mereka.

"Ruang OSIS..? Untuk apa kau ke sana?" tanya Ino heran.

"Eum..kau tenang dulu ya, Ino..tarik nafas, tenangkan pikiranmu, keluarkan secara perlahan, lalu konsentrasikan kekuatanmu lalu tarik lagi nafas, lalu keluarkan lagi..lalu.." jelas Sakura kacau.

"Kau pikir aku mau melahirkan? Kau itu kenapa sih?" Ino makin heran dengan temannya itu. Statusnya sebagai pelajar di akademi keperawatan Konoha memang membuat otaknya (kadang) dipenuhi dengan ilmu dasar keperawatan. Kadang, Ino disuruh memakan makanan yang mengandung zat besi ataupun zat kapur. Setelah ditanya untuk apa, dengan polosnya Sakura menjawab bahwa itu untuk kesehatan janin dan dirinya agar tak anemia dan mencegah tulang rapuh. Lalu, nasehat baik Sakura itu pasti diakhiri dengan tendangan hangat ala Yamanaka dan pukulan kecil ala Haruno. Sepertinya mirip dengan pasangan muda yang ada di ruang OSIS ya, pembaca?

"I..Ino...Gajah-mu…menghilang.."

"…."

"Ino, tenangkanlah dirimu.."

"….."

"Ino, kepalanya sudah keluar loh.."

"…."

"Ino, sedikit lagi kakinya keluar.."

"…."

"Ino, selamat, kau mendapat anak la-" Pukulan hangat Yamanaka pun hadir.

"BAGAIMANA BISA HILANG, DASAR DADA PAPAN RATA!!!" Alis Sakura berkerut.

"MANA KUTAHU, DASAR BADAN STEREK!! KAN SUDAH KUBILANG TENANG!" Alis Ino menyatu.

"Tenang bagaimana?! Kau hilangkan di mana?!! Aku akan mencarinya!" Ino memegang bahu Sakura erat. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Anggota OSIS berjanji padaku kalau mereka akan menemukannya pada waktu 20.00 malam..dan aku percaya pada mereka.." jelas Sakura. Ino terdiam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Anggota OSIS..? berarti..Sasuke-sama?" Air muka Ino berubah senang.

"Ya, tentu dengan Naruto-sama dan Sai-sama.. Mereka bertiga pasti akan mencarinya! Karena itu kau harus tenang dan percayakanlah pada mereka.." Sakura berkata mantap. Sebagai sesama penggemar Sasuke, mereka saling tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan satu sama lain. Walaupun kadang (baca:sering) mereka saling bertengkar memperebutkan perhatian dari pujangga hati. Mata Ino berkaca-kaca. Dengan langkah pelan bagaikan artis-artis film India, Ino dan Sakura pun berlari kecil saling menghampiri. Sungguh pelan sekali sampai 5 menit pun mereka belum sampai-sampai padahal jarak mereka tadi hanya sejengkal kan, pengarang edan!

"Sakura..kau memang sahabatku..Aku tentunya mempercayai Sasuke-sama. Asal berada di tangan Sasuke-sama, pasti segalanya akan berhasil..aku yakin itu!" seru Ino sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura menganguk setuju.

"Pasti! Tenang saja!" ujar Sakura. Dalam hati ia sangat merasa lega, sahabatnya tidak membuangnya ke gurun Sahara bersama waria-waria. Ino melepas pelukannya dan memegang pundak Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar melambangkan cinta.

"Ayo kita tunggu Sasuke-sama jam 20.00 malam di taman kebun binatang Konoha!"

* * *

Taman kebun binatang Konoha, 19.45 PM.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn.."

"Sasuke, ini kita mau ke mana?"

"Hn.."

"Sasuke, kalau kau tetap menjawab seperti itu nanti malam tak akan kuberi jatah loh.."

"Sekarang kita sedang menuju taman dekat kebun binatang, Naruto! Dan.. jatahku tak berkurang kan?" Bersamaan dengan pernyataan tegas Sasuke, sebuah ranting pohon pinus melayang dengan anggunnya dan mendarat tepat di muka Sasuke. Lihat, mirip dengan pasangan bodoh di cerita sebelumnya kan?

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua..lagipula Sasuke, ini sudah jam 19.45 malam. Sebentar lagi jam 20.00 malam kan? Padahal hewan itu belum ketemu juga..Bagaimana ini? Kalau belum ketemu juga itu bukan salahku lo.." Sai bertanya dengan nada datar sedatar-datarnya. Tidak peduli memang prinsip utama Uchiha Sai. Ternyata semua klan Uchiha sangat seenaknya ya? _(Lagi-lagi saya hanya membacanya!! Jangan panggil semua Uchiha ke sini, tuan Fugaku!!Bunuh saja pengarang ngawur itu!!)_

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok. Tuh kandangnya sudah terlihat.." jawab Sasuke sambil melempar ranting yang tadi ada di muka gantengnya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Tidak terlihat. Ia pun mengarahkan senter yang sedari tadi ia pegang (yang syukurnya tidak dilempar) ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Mata Naruto membesar.

"Ini…. Serius kau, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Duarius.." jawab Sasuke mantap. Naruto meneguk air liurnya. Memang kadang Sasuke koneksi otaknya terputus, maka ia berkelakuan autis. Tetapi ini sedang dalam masalah genting! Bisa-bisanya ia melawak di saat seperti ini! Naruto dengan perlahan menatap tunangannya itu.

"Sasukee~? Kau tidak merasa aneh? Bukannya yang dicari oleh Sakura itu…gajah?" Naruto menjelaskan satu persatu dengan jelas, baik dan benar.

"Iya. Gajah.." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang. Naruto menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu.. Bukankah ini…kandang HAMSTER?! Kenapa kau mencari gajah di kandang hamster?!! Otakmu lagi rusak ya?!! Kupanggilkan bagian pengobatan elektronika ya!!" Naruto menarik-narik baju Sasuke sambil menjerit histeris. Sasuke menggetok kepala kuning Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi!! Kau pikir aku ini robot apa?! Memang yang kita cari sejak awal itu memang hamster! Kau pikir apaan?!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Naruto dan Sai hanya bisa cengo' melihat Sasuke.

'Hamster? Jelas-jelas gajah..' pikir Sai dan Naruto heran. Sebetulnya yang tidak waras itu Sasuke atau mereka?

"Sakura tadi menyebutkan ciri-ciri hewannya seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke yang memecahkan pemikiran aneh bin ajaib Sai dan Naruto. Sasuke berjalan ke arah kandang hamster yang terbilang megah dan mewah untuk kandang hewan.

"Kalau tidak salah.. pita merah muda di lehernya, warna tubuhnya coklat agak muda, di bagian ekornya juga dipakaikan pita merah muda kecil.." Sai menjawab. Sasuke pun menunjuk ke arah dalam kandang sambil tersenyum puas. Naruto dan Sai (lagi-lagi) hanya bisa cengo' melihat ke-kulkas-an Sasuke.

"Itu, kan?" Naruto dan Sai saling menatap bingung. Lalu mereka mendekati kandang itu dengan ragu-ragu. Mata mereka menyipit saat melihat ada seberkas cahaya dari arah dekat tembok kandang itu. Dilihatnya lagi untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Di situlah, seekor hamster kecil yang imut-imut menyembul keluar dari serutan kayu yang bertumpuk. Matanya hitam, warna bulunya coklat agak muda dengan putih di bagian perutnya, dan sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang diberitahukan Sakura, hamster imut itu memakai pita merah muda di lehernya dan pita merah muda kecil di ekornya. Sungguh lucu sekali.

"Howaaaa!!!! Lucunyaaaa!!" Naruto tertawa senang. Ia pun membuka pintu transparan yang ada di sudut timur kandang itu dan meraih hamster kecil itu di tangannya. (walau tadi agak sempat menginjak ekor hamster lain saking senangnya dan dibalas gigitan maut dari hamster-hamster malang)

"Sasuke-sama!!" Sasuke dan Sai menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Ino dan Sakura yang terengah-engah menatap mereka. Ino pun menghampiri mereka berdua diikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Bagaimana..? Kau menemukan Gajah?!" tanya Ino sambil mengaturnya nafasnya kembali. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang keluar membawa hamster kecil itu di tangannya. Ino menatap hamster itu dengan pandangan kosong. Hamster itu pun menatapnya dengan mata kecilnya.

"Gajah!!" Tak tahan lagi, Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ino pun berlari –ala india lagi- ke arah Naruto ditemani background music India yang menyejukkan hati. Sang hewan pun turut turun dari tangan Naruto lalu berglundung-glundung, ah bukan, melompat-lompat ke arah Ino dengan gaya slow motion. _(bagaimana caranyaa!)_

"Gajah~!" "Ciiiitt~!" Mereka pun berpelukan dan berputar-putar senang. Sakura dan Naruto menangis terharu menyaksikan pertemuan antara hewan peliharaan dengan pemiliknya yang bagaikan sedang ikut acara 'Tali Kasih Binatang'. Sai menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung tetapi didalam hatinya ia begitu terharu. Sasuke pun turut bergembira, ia bahkan menari-nari ala figuran di film India. Sayangnya itu hanya tulisan naskah dari pengarang edan saja, kenyataannya Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan memikirkan rencana untuk nanti malam bersama Naruto. Mesum sekali ya, saudara Uchiha?

"Terima kasih Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama dan Sai-sama! Kalian menemukan hamster milikku yang paling lucu yaitu Gajah-chan! Aku sungguh berterima kasih!" Ino menangis bahagia. Sakura memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku ya Ino. Aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi.." Ino tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula sekarang Gajah-chan ketemu.." Ino mengelus-elus kepala mungil Gajah. Gajah pun bercuit senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa hamster imut-imut kecil bin mungil ini dinamai Gajah, Ino?" tanya Sai heran. "So…soalnya.." Ino berkata malu-malu najis sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Soalnya?" Sai mulai merasa ada perasaan tidak enak.

"Aku ingin memelihara gajah!! Soalnya gajah itu imut banget! Kalau tidur di atasnya pasti enak sekali, apalagi kalau diajak bermain-main ke taman bermain, belajar matematika, fisika, biologi dan kimia bersama, pasti sungguh menyenangkan!" Ino berkata penuh semangat sampai tiba-tiba berbagai macam bunga langsung bertebaran di sekitarnya. _(dan..rasanya perkataan kacau Ino itu pernah dengar di mana ya?)_

Sai dan Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku mendengar alasan yang tak masuk akal dari nona bangsawan Ino Yamanaka itu. Ternyata wanita itu memang memiliki rahasia yang amat kompleks sehingga sama sekali tak bisa ditebak, batin Sai dan Sasuke –walau dalam hati Sasuke juga berterima kasih ia sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto(walau kadang Naruto bertingkah seperti perempuan)-.

"Tapi..karena ayahku tak menyukai gajah, maka ia hanya membelikan seekor hamster. Makanya aku beri dia nama Gajah agar bisa bertubuh dan berkelakuan seperti gajah! Iya kan, Gajah-chan?!!" ujar Ino sambil mencium kepala mungil Gajah, yang lagi-lagi dibalas 'cit' kecil oleh Gajah. Teori apa yang menyatakan bahwa nama akan merubah bentuk dan sifat genetika pemilik namanya?! Terlebih lagi itu adalah seekor hamster yang imut-imut! Bagaimana kalau hamster itu berubah menjadi seekor gajah yang amat besar! Itu bukan lucu, saudari Ino! Saya katakan lagi, itu bencana! Watson* dan Mendel* akan menangis mendengarnya!

"Ja..jadi begitu ya. Lucu sekali ya, Gajah-chan" Sai berkata amat sangat terpaksa. Kalau ia berkata yang mengandung kata-kata negatif kepada Ino, nanti malam ia akan segera disidang oleh para tetua Uchiha karena perkataannya dapat memutuskan hubungan 20 tahun antara Yamanaka dengan Uchiha dalam sekejap.

"Lalu Sasuke, kau tahu dari mana kalau Ino memelihara hamster bukannya gajah?" tanya Naruto yang pada akhirnya berpikir. Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Akan aku beri tahu kalau nanti malam kau mau tidur berdua di rumahku. Ayo pulang, dobe.." ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah utara. Naruto tentunya bermuka sangat merah dan mulai mengumpat-umpat Sasuke sambil menyusulnya dari belakang. Ino dan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat tambatan hati mereka sedang bertengkar dengan tunangannya.

"Ayo, Sakura-san dan Ino-san. Saya akan mengantar kalian ke asrama kalian berdua.. Tidak baik kalau membiarkan wanita berjalan sendirian malam begini..Mau kupanggilkan pasukan bodyguard saya agar mengantar kita menggunakan speedmotor yang baru dikembangkan itu?" tawar Sai dengan senyum najisnya

"Ah, kami memilih untuk berjalan saja. Setidaknya, kami ingin diperlakukan sebagai orang biasa di Konoha High School ini. Jadi, kalau kita berjalan saja tidak apa-apa kan, Sai-sam- ah, Sai-san?" ujar Sakura ramah. Sai menganguk pelan lalu menunjukkan arah menuju asrama wanita.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari mana ya Sasuke-sama mendapatkan informasi kalau Ino memelihara hamster dan dapat menemukan Gajah-chan di kandang hamster Konoha? Padahal aku sudah mencarinya di dekat kandang hamster juga tapi tak menemukannya.." Sakura bertanya sambil mengelus-elus Gajah yang mulai bergelung di tangan Ino.

"Informasi itu biasanya Sasuke dapat dari bodyguardnya, Kakashi Hatake. Ia adalah bayangan sekaligus tangan kanan keluarga Uchiha. Informasi yang rahasia ataupun sekecil apapun dapat ia ketahui dari berbagai koneksi dan informan rahasia miliknya.." jelas Sai.

"Lalu kalau analisisnya sebetulnya mudah. Gajah-chan ini adalah hamster jenis Campbell atau bisa disebut dengan Campbell's russian dwarf hamster. Hamster jenis ini terkenal dengan bulunya yang putih bagaikan 'winter white' dari Rusia. Tetapi ada juga warna hamster jenis Campbell yang berwarna seperti Gajah-chan ini"

"Hamster jenis ini biasa tidur di pagi hari dan beraktifitas di malam harinya. Ia pun menyukai tempat yang hangat. Mungkin, saat Sakura-san meninggalkannya di bawah pohon ia kabur untuk mencari tempat yang lebih hangat dari tempatnya tadi. Ia pun menemukan kandang hamster itu lalu tidur di sana. Sakura-chan yang mencarinya pasti sulit karena di kandang hamster itu tak hanya Gajah-chan saja.."

"Hee..jadi kau bersembunyi ya, Gajah-chan. Dasar nakal!" Sakura tersenyum sambil menyentil kecil Gajah.

"Lalu ada yang kubingungkan. Hamster sekecil ini bagaimana bisa kalian lepas saja? Kalau begitu bukankah sangat rawan untuk menghilang?" tanya Sai. Ino dan Sakura saling pandang.

"Oh, Gajah-chan sudah dilatih oleh pelatih hamster keluargaku. Jadi ia biasanya jinak dan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana asalkan ada orang yang ia kenal. Mungkin karena tidak ada Sakura ataupun aku di dekatnya, ia langsung pergi.." jawab Ino. Sai pun berpikir, ternyata ada juga pelatih untuk hamster, mungkin 100 tahun nanti akan diadakan olimpiade hamster di Jepang ini. Inovasi baru untuk negara pemegang kekuasaan elektronika dewasa ini.

"Jadi Sasuke-sama bisa menemukannya karena analisisnya itu ya. Ia memang keren.." puji Sakura. Sai melirik gadis berambut merah muda itu dari sudut matanya. Rasanya hatinya terasa sakit jika Sakura membicarakan teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Tapi, kau yang menjelaskan kepada kami juga keren, Sai! Terima kasih atas semuanya, anggota OSIS!" Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah Sai. Mata Sai membesar. Ia pun membalas tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Beda dengan tadi, sekarang hatinya terasa hangat. Sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan, pikir Sai.

"Ah! Tak terasa sudah sampai! Terima kasih atas segala kebaikan kalian, anggota detektif OSIS! Sampai jumpa besok!" Ino membungkuk lalu menarik Sakura sambil berlari-lari kecil. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum sekali lagi kepada Sai. Senyum yang tulus dan sangat manis. Sai pun berbalik dan melangkahkan dirinya ke arah gedung sekolah, tempat ruang OSIS berada. Ia memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang kecil dan bulan purnama yang menyinari alam semesta itu. Dengan helaan nafas, Sai memejamkan matanya, seolah-olah menikmati sejuknya lingkungan sekitar Konoha itu.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?" ucap Sai sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Memandang lagi indahnya sinar bintang dan bulan yang sama dengan indahnya senyum Sakura.

Sementara itu di dalam asrama wanita Konoha, sosok gadis berambut merah muda memandang seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang memandang langit. Ia tersenyum memandang ketampanan dari pemuda itu, terlebih lagi sinar bulan dan bintang membuat diri pemuda itu terlihat bercahaya. Indah sekali. Dengan suara pelan, gadis itu berkata sesuatu yang lebih tepat ditujukan kepada dirinya.

"Rasanya, aku menyukaimu, Sai.."

Apakah dua hati yang begitu jernih dan hanga itu akan bersatu? Tanyakanlah pada peta! Bukan, bukan! Maksud pengarang najis itu, nantikanlah di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"Sasu-temeee!" teriak Naruto dari arah ruang OSIS mengawali pagi hari yang cerah.

"Ada apa, sayangku?" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang -ralat:senyum mesum- dari meja wakil ketua OSIS-nya. Wajah Naruto memerah dengan cepat.

"Sa..sa..sayang?!! Ah! Bukan itu masalahnya! Kenapa begitu bangun tadi aku memakai baju lolita ini!?" teriak Naruto lalu melempar baju lolita berenda-renda putih disertai dengan pita-pita kecil yang menambah keimutan dari baju lolita itu ke Sasuke.

"Oh? Kau menyadarinya?" Alis Naruto berkerut.

"Tentu saja menyadarinya, teme! Memangnya aku sebodoh itu apa!?" teriak Naruto di dekat kuping Sasuke. Sebenarnya, tadi pagi, Naruto baru menyadari kalau ia memakai baju lolita itu waktu Iruka -bodyguardnya- menanyakan alasan tuan mudanya memakai baju lolita itu pagi-pagi sekali. Bodohnya, Naruto. _(jangan lempar aku dengan pisau, tuan muda Namikaze!!)_

"Kau tidak bodoh, Naruto.. Kau itu manis sekali.." Sasuke pun mengecup pipi Naruto penuh perasaan. Wajah Naruto bertambah merah dan refleks, langsung menampar Sasuke dan berlari ke arah Sai yang sedang membaca laporan dari klub-klub.

"Saaaaiii!! Sasuke kerasukan setan penggombal! Mana mungkin ia berubah jadi pendusta begitu! Keluarkan setannya, Sai!" Naruto merengek ke Sai dengan penuh pengharapan. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke bangkit dan langsung menerkam Naruto yang masih membujuk Sai. Kehebohan itu pun terhenti saat ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS.

"Ya? Silahkan.." jawab Sai. Terlihatlah, gadis berambut merah muda bermata hijau emerald masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS dengan anggunnya. Ia sangat manis saat tersenyum pada anggota OSIS.

"Sakura-chan? Waah~ ayo masuk!" tanya Naruto senang lalu mendekati Sakura yang duduk di sofa tamu (setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Sasuke).

"Eum, Naruto.." Sakura masih tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, Sakura?" Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum gigi sehat-nya juga.

"Aku boleh meminta bantuan kalian lagi?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Iya?" Mulai ada perasaan tidak enak lagi di sekitar Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya…"

"Yaa??" Sakura mengambil nafas perlahan dan..

"Gajah menghilang lagii!!!" jeritnya.

"APA!"

Tugas Konoha School Detective pun dimulai kembali!

~to be continued..maybe?~XD

* * *

Jyaaaahh~!! Owarri~!!XD selese juga ni chapter! Aje gile! Banyak amat! 6rebu kate2!!:O Maafkan saya semuanya.. ini pelampiasan saya dari ujian semester kemarin. Jadilah saya mengetik seperti orang gila. Huahahha! Sekali lagi, maafkan saya membuat fic yang begitu GJ nan garing krauk-krauk. Aahh~ tak bisakah saya membuat fic yang lucu?!! DX ciihh~!!

*Watson: _James Watson adalah penemu struktur kimia DNA berasal dari Amerika. Ia menemukannya bersama dengan Francis Crick (Inggris)_

*Mendel: _Ia yang menemukan hukum pewarisan sifat (fenotipe) Mendel yang terkenal dengan perbandingan 9:3:3:1._

Review please? :3


	3. Sand and Albino

**Disclaimer**: Masa**Neko**shi **Kagamiyo**ishimoto dan Cla**Neko**mp*ditendang*

**Rating:** T ga nih?apa aja boleh.X9

**Pairing:** Sasunaru, not Narusasu!..dan pairing-pairing lainnya.

**Author's Note:**

Apa kabar semuanyaa? *senyum2 geje* makasih buat yang ngeripiw..X3 saya sangat senang dengan ripiw-an kalian..*cup2 muah yang ngeripiw* *plaak*wkakkaa XD

Maap saya begitu lama taaakk meng-apdet.. XD kenapa? Karena eh karena, begini eh begini, saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya nonton video vocaloid.. *dibelah* tapi bneran! Saya tak mengerti dengan lagu-lagu dari satu komposer yang autis a.k.a PutinP! OhmaidogLen! Saya perlu mencari-cari dulu lirik dan berbagai situs lainnya hanya untuk mengerti arti dari lagunya itu.. APA-APAAN ITU? *plaak*

Bagi yang suka vocaloid juga diharapkan untuk tidak usah mengerti arti dari lagunya. Walaupun-lagulagunya-enak-untuk-didengar. Dx *kok jadi curcol gini?*

Bagi yang aga aneh dengan SaiSaku yang tiba-tiba itu, dimohon jangan melempar saya dulu. SaiSaku yang itu.. hehe, hehehehe~ untuk penjelasannya, silahkan baca sendiri di chap nanti-nanti. Kkkk*dtabok*

DAN! Seperti yang saya bilang dari awal, fic ini memang berdasarkan manga dan anime maha keren dan stress karya Clamp, **CLAMP SCHOOL DETECTIVE**.

Karena itu, dasar-dasarnya sama dengan CSD, tapi saya berusaha agar tak sama dengan ceritanya. :3

**Warning:** Shounen Ai, keGejean..garing krauk krauk

_Italic_ : **Shizune's talking**

Normal : **Shizune's narrative**

_**Italic + Bold**_: **Neko's talking**

"…" **talk**

'..' **think**

**This fic based on manga and anime,**

"_**Clamp School Detective**_**"**

**Clamp**

*tapi ga semuanya sama kayak CSD,cuman gaya ceritanya hampir *

bwakakaka

_~Prolouge Case 2~_

**Sand and Albino**

**Kagamiyo Neko**

**~Present~**

**Konoha School Detective**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**

* * *

**Nyanyian burung-burung kecil yang indah terdengar dari pohon dekat kamar megah di kediaman Uchiha. Kondisi dari kediaman ini sendiri cukup tenang. Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai seorang penerus keluarga Uchiha ini ingin membangunkan tunangannya. Beginilah ceritanya, langsung saja ke TeeKaaPee…

"Naruto…"

"zzzz~"

"Nartuto…" _(bukan salah ketik, memang Nartuto. Tertulis di naskah ini!)_

"zzz~"

"Narushisuto*..."

"zzz~"

Alis hitam berkedut.

**CHU**!

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

PLAK!

Burung-burung pun meninggalkan sarangnya, sebelum sarang mereka dihancurkan oleh dua sejoli yang dijalin pertarungan.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, pembaca! Saya, Shizune, selaku narator dari Konoha School Detective ini mengucapkan salam pagi untuk kalian semua! Pagi hari ini -tak bosan-bosannya saya harus membaca skrip yang sama- terjadilah pertarungan suami-suami antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Namikaze Naruto di kediaman Uchiha. Kenapa ada di kediaman Uchiha? Begini sebelumnya..

Xxxxx

Flashback…

^, l v =(chu!)

Selesai.

*author dikemplang Shizune*

Maaf… maaf… lagi-lagi pengarang itu sedang kumat penyakitnya, jadi tiba-tiba saja ia membaca naskah yang tidak mutu seperti tadi. Flashback sebenarnya...

* * *

"Naruto-chan…"

Mata biru langit menatap seorang wanita berambut hitam legam yang menyapanya. Air mukanya berubah cerah saat mengetahui wanita itu.

"Mikoto-san! Lama tak bertemu!" Naruto pun memeluk wanita itu dengan hangatnya.

Uchiha Mikoto, istri Uchiha Fugaku, seorang wanita hebat yang dapat mengalahkan suaminya bilamana suaminya mulai berbuat onar di perusahaan ataupun di rumah tangga. Wanita yang memegang kekuasaan bagian bisnis dan manajemen, elektronika, pangan, serta komputerisasi Uchiha Corporation. Sekarang, Mikoto adalah ibu mertua Namikaze Naruto, putra dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

"Iya, kita sudah lama tak bertemu ya Naru-chan. Kau bertambah manis saja. Beruntung sekali Sasuke memilikimu. Lalu Naru-chan..." Mikoto mengusap-usap rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembutnya. Naruto menatap Mikoto dengan wajah yang amat ceria.

"Ada apa, Mikoto-san?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Cukup untuk membuat Mikoto hampir mimisan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan –san. Aku ini kan mertuamu. Panggil saja mama Mikoto, ya Naru-chan?" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun menganguk kecil dan kembali menatap Mikoto.

"Mama Mikoto~!" panggil Naruto dengan senyum satu juta watt-nya. Mikoto hampir pingsan melihat kepolosan dan kemanisan menantunya yang satu ini.

Sungguh, bahagia sekali ia bila memiliki anak yang manis seperti Naruto. Tentu saja ia bahagia memiliki dua anak keturunan Uchiha, Itachi dan Sasuke. Tetapi kadang ia merasa dilema akan dua buah hatinya itu. Mungkin sebagai keturunan Uchiha, sifat kulkas dan tak ramah menurun kepada mereka berdua. Hanya Obito –paman Sasuke- sajalah yang tak memiliki sifat kulkas dan tak ramah Uchiha itu. Ah, coba saja Fugaku bersifat ceria dan semangat seperti Minato, pastilah anak-anaknya akan berwajah manis dan selalu tersenyum, pikir Mikoto.

_(Tapi Mikoto, jika Fugaku, Sasuke ataupun Itachi tersenyum ceria ala Namikaze, apa kata dunia? Coba kalian pikirkan Fugaku, Sasuke dan Itachi tertawa seperti orang gila, berlari-lari, berteriak-teriak, bahkan berguling-guling sambil memakan ramen! Menakutkan, bukan!)_

Coba saja ia memiliki anak seperti Naruto di kediaman Uchiha ini sebentar saja, pikir Mikoto.

…sebentar?

Mikoto menatap Naruto yang sekarang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman termanisnya itu. Sebuah ide yang amat bagus terpikirkan di benak Mikoto. Diusapnya lagi kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto pun membalasnya dengan pelukan. Hangat sekali.

"Naru-chan..." Masih diusapnya kepala kuning Naruto.

"Ya, Mi-, ah, Mama Mikoto?" Mikoto pun memeluk pundak Naruto. Sangat erat. Lagi-lagi, firasat buruk menyelimuti benak Naruto yang polos. Ada yang aneh, pikir Naruto takut. Ditatapnya wajah Mikoto dengan pelan, sampai akhirnya mata hitam legam dan tajam ala Uchiha menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh makna. Bulu kuduk Naruto pun berdiri. Benar-benar ada yang aneh, sirine siaga lima insting uke tertindasnya pun berbunyi amat kencang di dalam hatinya.

"Naru-chan, menginap selama seminggu di rumah Uchiha yuk!" ucap Mikoto senang –dan sedikit memaksa-. Naruto hanya bisa membeku mendengar ajakan racun Mikoto.

Dalam hati, Naruto pun memantapkan hatinya, jika suatu hari ia merasa ada yang aneh lagi, ia akan kabur.

* * *

"Sasuke! Lepas!" Naruto memukul-mukulkan bantal putih empuk milik keluarga Uchiha ke kepala seorang penerus keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang bersangkutan justru mengeratkan pelukannya ke tunangan imut-imutnya, Namikaze Naruto.

"Tidak mau," ujar Sasuke pelan sambil menghirup aroma citrus tunangannya.

Mungkin, karena tunangannya ini begitu menyukai warna orange maka semua baju miliknya (hampir) semuanya dominan warna orange. Jadi, jika tunangannya ini sedang kumat penyakit orangeitis kumaitis-nya, maka ia akan memakai segala atribut yang berwarna orange. Karena itu, berdasarkan insting posesif Sasuke, Sasuke selalu ada di sebelah Naruto untuk menghindari -bahkan membunuh kalau perlu- gelora kawanan P*rsija yang ingin menculik Naruto untuk dijadikan maskot mereka. _(Tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan Pers*ja ada di Jepang, author debiill!)_

"Lepaaasss! Kau itu pelecehan seksual! Nanti akan kuadukan ke komnas perlindungan wanita!" jerit Naruto kesal.

"Wanita? Jadi kau menyatakan kalau dirimu itu wanita, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah begitu menyadari kebodohannya. Dipukulnya lagi wajah Sasuke dengan jam weker yang tadinya berdiri polos di dekat tempat tidur itu. Seketika Sasuke menggeram kesal dan mencium Naruto. Naruto yang panik mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tetapi tak berhasil. Sayang sekali, saudara Naruto. Silahkan nikmati serangan kenikmatan tujuh turunan dari turunan Uchiha itu.

"Hei, hei, kalau Naruto hamil bagaimana, Sasuke?" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu kamar. Menyadari ada yang menginterupsi kegiatannya, Sasuke melirik ke arah samping, asal suara orang itu. Disanalah, Uchiha Itachi, seorang makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi, ah, bukan, pemuda berambut hitam yang berwajah mirip Sasuke berdiri.

"Aniki.." ujar Sasuke kesal. Itachi berjalan pelan ke tempat tidur dan berjongkok di dekat pasangan muda itu.

"Nee, Naruto. Nanti malam kau mau makan apa? Biar pelayan kami dapat menyiapkannya nanti sore. Kau kan tamu penting di sini. Jadi jangan malu-malu ya," Itachi tersenyum hangat menatap Naruto yang masih dalam pelukan tuan muda Uchiha.

"Ah, baiklah. Nanti saja aku bilang ke Sasuke. Se..sekarang yang penting aku harus lepas dulu dari si teme iniii!" Naruto dengan sigap menendang perut Sasuke dengan kerasnya dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke itu. Itachi terkekeh kecil melihat adiknya yang –hampir- pingsan karena diserang tunangannya sendiri.

"Hei, Sasuke. Bangun. Kau tahu kan kalau tamu kita hari ini akan datang?" tanya Itachi sambil menggoyangkan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu… Si bocah pasir dan albino itu kan? Ukh… tendangannya mantap sekali…" keluh Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Ia masih bersyukur, tunangannya itu tidak menendang 'adik kecil'-nya yang terletak sekitar kurang lebih lima belas sentimeter di bawah perutnya. Jika ia menendang 'adik kecil'-nya itu, maka catatan masa depan bahagia nan sentosa Sasuke dan Naruto, yang biasanya ia catat dengan rapi di sebuah buku diari imut nan mesum, akan hancur berkeping-keping dalam sekejap.

"Yap, benar. Sepertinya lima menit lagi mereka datang. Tadi, bocah albino itu menelpon ke sini kalau ia akan datang lebih awal dari yang biasanya. Kalau tak salah, ia mengatakan ada hal yang penting yang mau dibicarakan denganmu…" jelas Itachi sambil tersenyum laknat.

"Lima menit lagi? Kenapa kau baru menjelaskannya sekarang! Aku belum mandi, Aniki baka!" Sang tuan termuda itu pun segera meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil pergi dari kamar adiknya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Naruto-chan ya?" gumam Itachi.

* * *

"Naruto?"

Mata biru langit mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memandang dua sosok yang dikenalnya. Mulutnya pun terbuka dan segera menghampiri mereka dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Gaaraaaa! Neejiiiii!"

Dengan semangat harakiri, Naruto pun melompat dengan sekuat tenaga lalu memeluk Gaara yang masih kaget dengan adanya lompatan yang indah dari sang Ketua OSIS itu. Karena tenaga Naruto yang sangat kuat, Gaara pun terlempar ke belakang bersamaan dengan mendaratnya Naruto di pelukannya. Bagaikan bola yang menggelinding, Naruto dan Gaara pun berguling-guling dengan cepat diiringi teriakan merdu pada ketukan ke-100/4 milik Gaara dan Naruto, hingga akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke kolam ikan milik Uchiha dengan gaya tenggelam yang indah.

Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan… si kucing garong selalu mencari sasaran… main terkam.. main embat.. siapa yang lewa-*author diterkam Shizune* _Ah… maaf. Ini kucing lagi dengerin trio Maman. Jadi tiba-tiba merebut mikrofon saya. Maafkan kami. LanjutGan!_

"Dobe…" ujar seseorang di belakang Neji.

Neji yang menyadari siapa itu pun langsung berbalik dan mendapati tuan muda Uchiha yang tampan nan mesum itu. Ia pun tersenyum dan menatap kembali suara Naruto yang mengomel-omel menyalahkan adanya kolam di dekat pintu masuk kediaman Uchiha dan meneriakkan perintah kepada Iruka, bodyguardnya, yang sedang menghampirinya, agar memindahkan kolam itu ke taman belakang. Padahal yang sebetulnya salah itu dirinya sendiri… Hah, itulah keegoisan dari seorang Namikaze.

_(Dimohon turunkan bola angin biru yang imut-imut bin amit-amit yang ada di tangan anda, Naruto-samaa!)_ "Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke pemuda bermata krem itu.

"Fuh, aku tidak akan ke sini kalau aku tidak mempunyai masalah, Uchiha…" jawab Neji dengan nada kesal.

Walaupun mereka sudah bertengkar sedari kecil –yang biasanya disebabkan oleh ketidakpedulian Sasuke dan kekesalan Neji-, mereka tak ada bosan-bosannya untuk terus bertengkar. Karena itu, kalau sudah bertengkar terlalu parah, biasanya yang sampai membuat mata Neji menjadi putih dan rambut Sasuke menjadi hitam _(memang dari lahir juga begitu, kucing bego!)_, mereka akan dipisahkan oleh kakak Sasuke tercinta, Itachi. Terkadang bukannya dipisahkan, Itachi justru menjadikan pertarungan hidup dan mati adiknya dan teman adiknya itu menjadi ajang perjudiannya dengan Deidara, 'teman tapi mesra'-nya.

"Lalu?" Pertanyaan singkat itulah yang membuat alis Neji berkedut dengan sempurna.

"Kau…! Ah, sudahlah, untuk hari ini saja aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja denganmu…" ujar Neji serius. Alis Sasuke terangkat pelan.

"Kau sekarang jadi suka padaku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"BUKAN! Untuk apa aku suka padamu sementara aku memiliki Gaara yang begitu imut dan seksi ketimbang dirimu yang amit-amit dan tidak ada ekspresi! Lalu, kenapa arah pembicaraannya jadi ke sana, Uchiha brengsek!" teriak Neji penuh semangat. Sementara Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan pidato terpanjangnya selama satu abad ini, "Hn". _Sungguh panjang sekali pidatomu itu, nak Uchiha.._

"Sasuukeee! Pindahkan kolam itu ke belakang sajaa!" Mata Sasuke yang tadinya menunjukkan kemalasan yang amat sangat langsung berubah begitu mendengar panggilan manja dari tunangannya, Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-cha-"

Sasuke rasanya ingin berteriak keras melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Naruto, yang tadinya masih memakai baju tidur putih-orange bergambar rubah, sekarang sekujur tubuhnya basah karena air kolam yang tadi ia masuki dengan anggun. Sehingga, baju tidurnya itu melekat erat di tubuhnya yang ramping. Kulit tan-nya yang seksi terlihat samar-samar. Dan tentu, bagian _nipple_ Naruto serta bagian antara perut dan paha Naruto tak dilewatkan oleh Sasuke. Menyadari bahwa tubuhnya dilihat dengan tampang stoic namun mesum ala Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto pun langsung melempar pot bonsai yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Sasuke –yang akhirnya ditangkap juga oleh Sasuke-.

* * *

"Jadi… apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil meneguk jus tomat yang dibuatkan Naruto.

Setelah acara pertarungan sengit antara Uchiha-Namikaze itu, akhirnya Naruto dan Gaara pun mandi bersama di pemandian air panas milik Uchiha. Ide mesum yang terlintas di otak Uchiha dan Hyuuga saat itu langsung dibatalkan karena adanya tuntutan Trikora, eh, tuntutan para uke yang menyatakan bahwa jika para seme mengintip para uke saat mandi, maka tidak ada pembagian jatah lahir dan batin selama seminggu. Tentu, daripada nantinya mereka akan frustasi tak diberi jatah dan frustasi karena tuntutan dari hormon mereka, maka dengan senyum dan sikap duduk manis, mereka mematuhi perintah masing-masing ukenya itu.

Setelah mandi, mereka pun membuatkan minuman kesukaan para seme mereka sebagai hadiah atas kepatuhan para seme itu. Lalu, Naruto mengajak Gaara untuk pergi membeli ramen sebagai persediaannya kala ia lapar (biasanya jangka waktu lapar Naruto adalah dua jam). Untuk itulah, Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang terhormat itu mengadakan konferensi meja kotak di ruang makan Uchiha.

"Aku, erm, bagaimana bicaranya ya… Aku…" Neji menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang pucat sambil tersipu malu. Alis Sasuke pun terangkat kembali.

"Tuh kan, kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku. Maafkan aku, Hyuuga, walau aku teman sejak kecilmu, aku tak bisa menerima cinta-…"

"SIAPA YANG MAU MENYATAKAN CINTA! Ehm, begini Uchiha…"

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti keadaanmu… Tapi cintaku ini milik Naru-"

"SIAPA YANG CINTA PADAMU? KUBUNUH KAU SAMPAI TUBUHMU TERPOTONG JADI DUABELAS BAGIAN, UCHIHAAA!"

"…lalu kau mau bicara apa?"

Mungkin jika penjagaan kediaman Uchiha tidak ketat sedemikian rupa, mungkin Neji akan langsung mengeluarkan samurai dari balik bajunya dan langsung memenggal kepala Uchiha itu dengan sadis sesuai dengan janji patih di dalam dirinya itu. Namun, demi menjaga nama baik keluarga Hyuuga dan menjaga kepalanya sendiri dari serangan bodyguard Sasuke, Kakashi, maka ia memendam keinginannya itu dalam hati.

"… dua hari lagi adalah Valentine kan?" Neji memandang tangannya yang pucat. Sasuke terdiam.

"Ka-"

"Lagi-lagi, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau memberikan coklat kepadamu, Uchiha brengsek. Kau minta dihajar, ya? Jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius!" Neji memotong omongan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh.

"Hn… Valentine? Bukankah itu sudah lewat lima bulan lebih bukan? Sekarang saja sudah bulan Juli tahun 2010. Untuk apa membahas hari yang sudah le-"

"JANGAN MENGHITUNG WAKTU DARI MASA PENGARANG AUTIS ITU! HITUNG WAKTU DARI MASA CERITA INI! LAMA-LAMA KAU KUHAJAR JUGA, UCHIHAA!" potong Neji yang sudah hilang kesabaran. Sasuke menganguk pelan sambil memandang sinis Neji yang mengambil nafas panjang sambil mengatur nafasnya lagi.

"Hn. Ya, dua hari lagi. Lalu? Pokok permasalahannya apa? Lama sekali kau berbicara…" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeruput kembali jusnya. Dalam hati, Neji ingin mengumpat-umpat keras di depan tuan muda Uchiha itu seperti ini, 'Kalau dari tadi kau tidak berkata ngawur juga dari tadi masalah ini sudah selesai sedari tadi! Dasar Uchiha egois! Tak berekspresi! Otak mesum! Mata sipiiiit!'. _(Err, sepertinya anda juga bermata sipit dan berotak mesum , Hyuuga-sama?)_

"Hah… Baiklah. Begini, dalam dua hari ini, aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada Gaara. Sesuatu yang Gaara sukai, sesuatu yang amat sangat ia sukai. Aku ingin memberikannya bersamaan dengan ini…" ujar Neji panjang lebar sambil menaruh kotak hitam kecil di meja makan.

"…Itu cincin?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah bosan mengusili bocah Hyuuga itu.

"Bukan, ini kantong Doraemon. Ya, tentu saja cincin pertunanganku dengannya, Uchiha… Nenek-nenek sedang makan rujak sambil kayang di depan sekolah juga tahu ini cincin." ujar Neji pelan diselingi senyum –yang menurutnya- terindahnya dari lubuk ususnya yang paling bawah.

"Wah, kupikir kau selamanya tidak akan melamarnya dilihat dari keegoisanmu…" ujar Sasuke tidak peduli. Tetapi, karena Neji mungkin imannya sudah kuat dan sering tawakal, maka sekarang ia menanggapi pernyataan aneh Uchiha itu dengan ke-masa bodoh-an.

"Ya…yah begitulah. Dan sekarang, kuminta kau, ah, bukan, OSIS Konoha High School, membantuku mencari apa yang selama ini Gaara inginkan. Waktunya dalam dua hari ini saja. Bagaimana? Apakah kalian, para OSIS dapat menyelesaikan kasus ini?" tanya Neji sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Sasuke balik tersenyum sinis sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Baik. Aku terima tantanganmu itu, Hyuuga Neji. Dalam dua hari ini, kami akan menemukannya. Akan kupastikan itu…" Sasuke pun berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji sendirian di ruang makan itu.

* * *

"Tantangan kepada OSIS?" tanya Naruto ketika esok pagi harinya di ruang OSIS Konoha High School.

"Hn. Tantangan dari Neji. Mau bagaimana pun aku harus menerimanya…" jawab Sasuke sambil menyamankan dirinya di kursi wakil ketua OSIS-nya.

"Jadi, tantangan dari Hyuuga-san adalah mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan Gaara dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ya? Susah juga kasus ini…" ujar Sai sambil menaruh tiga cangkir kopi ke meja kecil di dekat sofa.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Sai! Kita pasti bisa menemukannya! Siapa bilang tidak bisa!" ucap Naruto terlalu percaya diri.

"Iya ya. Kita harus percaya diri terlebih dahulu…" Sai pun tersenyum najis ke arah Naruto. Lagi-lagi, tak disadari oleh mereka berdua, kalau ada sepasang mata _death glare_ yang mengamati gerak-gerik Sai dari kursi wakil ketua OSIS.

"Ah! Sai! Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura-chan! Dia menitipkan salam padamu! Yang kubingungkan wajah Sakura-chan terlihat malu-malu. Ada apa ya? Apa dia demam?" ujar Naruto heran sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya pelan.

"Hm… Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku harus menitipkan salam untuknya juga. Tak baik membuat seorang gadis yang amat cantik seperti itu mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu pada seorang pria," Sai masih tersenyum najis.

"Hee~? Kenapa wajahmu juga memerah, Sai? Apa kau sakit juga?" tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Sai.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah buku jurnal keuangan yang terlempar keras tepat di antara Sai dan Naruto dan sampai membuat sebuah lubang yang sesuai dengan ukuran buku jurnal yang terlempar itu. Sai pun meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

'Hukum alam Uchiha kembali hadir~,' pikir Sai yang sekarang berpikir untuk langsung kabur dan mempersiapkan peralatan siaga dua dari serangan hukum alam Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau ini! Gara-gara kau temboknya jadi berlubang! Kau kenapa sih!" Naruto segera melepaskan dirinya dari Sai lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke sambil memarahinya. Sai yang masih terpaku mulai mengkondisikan dirinya dalam siaga empat, mengingat mood tuan muda Uchiha sedang tidak baik untuk saat ini.

"Erm, Naruto-chan… Sepertinya aku ingat ada urusan bersama nenek tukang urut di sebelah. Ja, jadi, AKU PERGI DULU! JAA!"

Secepat kilat, Sai langsung kabur dari ruang OSIS yang kini memasuki siaga lima. Ia berharap tidak ada monster zombie yang mengejarnya dengan nafsu karena mengikuti titah baginda Uchiha.

"Tukang u- KYAAAA! SASUKE! LEPAAASS!"

Belum sempat Naruto membebaskan diri dari jeratan maut Uchiha, ia sudah dimasukkan –secara paksa- oleh Sasuke ke ruang istirahat ruang OSIS. Selamat menikmati hidangannya, Sasuke-sama! Nanti saya buatkan nasi merah untuk kalian! x9 _(Saya peringatkan untuk tidak melempar bola biru-biru yang imut bin amit itu lagi ke arah saya, NARUTOO-SAMAA! Yang menulis skrip bukan sayaa!)_

**_Nah, apakah dalam dua hari itu para Konoha Detective School kita itu dapat menemukan apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu? Kita saksikan kelanjutannya dalam acara Neko van Java! Yaaee! X9_ _Mata nee~! chu~ chu~_**_*_Shizune menggiles kucing amit-amit dengan papan gilesan di rumah kucing_*_

To Be Continued…

* * *

*Narushisuto: cara baca orang Jepang dari bahasa Inggris, Narcist. ^^; Mungkinkah Kishimoto-sensei memakai '**Naru**shisu**to**' untuk nama 'Naruto'? XD;;

**Author's note**: Huuee.. bener-bener epic fail.. ;_; sumpah, saya membacanya sendiri saja dari atas sampai ke bawah saya merasa tidak ada yang lucu. Maaf, maaf… lama tak kembali ke fandom Naruto humor saya jadi menghilang. Hiks… maafkan saya. Yah, mau suka ataupun tidak suka silahkan review~

**P.S (tolong dibaca):3**: ah iya, sebelumnya saya mau bertanya, apakah di chapter depan kalian mau membaca chapter spesial mengenai Kyuubi atau lanjutan dari chapter ini? Saya menunggu jawaban kalian~ bisa lewat PM ataupun review ini. Sankyu na…


End file.
